Living the life
by Raely Slater Allyerion
Summary: Raely and Sam have imprinted on each other. Raely and Sam have also done the unexpectable...She might have a baby. They go down to Forks for the hospital. Carlisle and Edward are at the hospital that day, what could happen next? Romance! There is no Emily
1. Chapter 1: Finding out what happened

**I'm sorry about this only being my first story, so anything that is wrong. . . Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Jacob, Billy, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Quil, and others. **

**Disclaimer: Raely is my own character!! No one steal her!!**

Jacob and his twin sister, Raely, were born to Billy Black, fourteen years ago. As soon as Raely came to age, she was able to transform. What was the problem with being a werewolf, besides imprinting? Raely had imprinted when she was around six. She had imprinted on. . .(big surprise) SAM ULEY! Sam was seven at the time and Raely couldn't stand being away from him for more than a couple of seconds.

TWO YEARS LATER. . . . . . . . . .

"Raely Ann Marthus Black!! Sam's here!!" Billy yelled up to his sixteen year old daughter. Truth was Raely wasn't even in the house at the time. She was running around outside in her wolf form with her twin brother, Jacob. Sam looked in the house.

"Is she home?" He asked. The two wolves ran into the house. Sam grabbed Raely's scruff on her neck.

"Let's go. You're going to be late." He growled at her. Raely was to have a pregnancy test done because she and Sam kind of did something while her dad and Jacob were visiting Isabella Swan. Sam was going with her. Raely whimpered and Sam picked up her bag of clothes. He pulled her to her jeep and opened the door.

"Get in." Raely climbed in the back and pulled the blanket over her as she transformed back into her human form. Sam tossed the bag of clothes in the back. Raely changed quickly and climbed into the driver's seat. Billy watched Sam climb in the passenger's side of the jeep, only to see Raely and Sam down the road already.

"You are one hell of a driver." Sam commented. Raely smiled and pulled up to the small hospital in Forks.

"It reeks of leeches here." Raely said softly. She turned off the jeep and Sam went around to the driver's side. He opened the door and turned his back to Raely. Raely jumped on his back and he back away from the car. Raely closed the car door. Sam walked into the hospital. The receptionist looked at both of them awkwardly. Carlisle came into the front room and looked at the two.

"Raely Black?" He asked softly. Sam nodded and followed Carlisle back to the room. He placed Raely on the bed in the room.

"What are you doing here dog?" Edward asked. He was in the room too.

"Checking on something. Is that alright with you leech?" Raely growled. Edward backed off of Raely and Sam as Carlisle thought. Raely smiled.

"Can't you make him leave?" Raely asked. Sam glared at Edward. He took Raely's hand and smiled at her. Edward growled at her and looked at Carlisle.

"Edward, leave now." Carlisle said looking up at Edward. He nodded and left.

"Shall we get his over with?" Carlisle asked. Raely nodded.

**A/N: This is only the first chapter. I need at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter up. I might have it done by the time. I will thank anyone who reviews. I really need the help in the writing part. . .**


	2. Chapter Two: Leaving with Sam

**This is the second chapter. . . I am updating early because I am leaving for the weekend. . . Camping at the beach. . . I wonder how fun it will be. . .**

**Thank you to:**

**InsaneLotrElf**

Hours later, the results said Raely was pregnant. Raely had fallen asleep while the tests were going in. Sam had his arms around Raely, holding her close to him. Carlisle came back in and looked at the two.

"Tell her she is and it's Sam Uley's." He said. Sam nodded and picked Raely up. He then took Raely back to the jeep. He set her in the passenger's side. He climbed in the front seat and drove back to La Push. He pulled up to his house and got out of the car. Sam went over to the other side of her jeep and took her out of the car. He brought her inside the house.

"SAM!!" Billy yelled seeing him carry Raely into the house.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" He asked. Sam looked over at her house.

"I'm taking her inside. I'm going to take care of her. Jacob has the night shift tonight." Sam replied, making up a lie. Billy nodded and wheeled himself back into his house. Sam opened the door to see everyone in there.

"Hey Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Jared, and Lea. What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked. He held Raely while he stood there.

"Set her in your room and we need to talk to you." Jacob instructed.

"When have I ever listened to you?" Sam asked, still standing there.

"Since now. I have blackmail against you and my sister. You think too much about that night when I was with my father, Charlie and Bella." Jacob said. Sam growled and that woke Raely.

"What is going on?" She asked softly. Sam set her down.

"Go to my room, I have to talk to everyone." Sam said. Raely nodded and went to his room. Seth looked back at everyone.

"How long have you know?" He asked all of them. Jacob stood up.

"I've known since she came home that day. Should have told her to not think about it. If Billy finds out you are both dead." Jacob answered. "I think that you should keep her here and we'll tell Billy that you two went on a trip." Sam looked at the door and then nodded.

"Thanks Jake." Raely said softly. She hugged her brother from behind. Jacob smiled and hugged her back. The other wolves left and Jacob let Raely go.

"Just remember what I said and you will be fine." Jacob said. Sam nodded and went over to Raely.

"Why don't you stay in your human form for a while?" Sam asked. Raely looked up at Sam.

"Why? I can change with or without a baby." Raely said. Sam looked down at the ground.

"Just don't do it. I've known you for a while and it would be better if you stayed here. I will get someone else to take our shifts for the next couple of months." Sam said.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Raely asked. She was truly confused.

"Yeah, on a trip. Up to the north, just taking a break."

"Oh. . . Okay. Can I go to my house for clothes?" Raely asked. Sam nodded.

"I'll take you there." Sam lead Raely to her house and opened the door. Raely went upstairs and grabbed a bunch of clothes. She went down to Jacob's room to hear a female's voice.

"Hello?" Raely asked pushing the door open. The girl looked startled and Jacob looked at the door.

"Oh . . . I didn't know you were still coming back to the house. Raely, this is Bella. Bella this is my twin sister Raely." Jacob introduced them to each other. Raely smiled.

"Well I was just on my way to somewhere up north with Sam. See you guys when we get back." Raely said as she smiled again. Raely walked downstairs and jumped on Sam's back. He walked them out to the jeep. Raely climbed in the passenger's side and Sam got in on the driver's side.

**I know this is short. . . But I will be gone all weekend and not be able to update regularly. Plus all the finals. Sorry, I need at least two reviews. **


	3. Chapter Three: Why the north?

**This is the third chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . I will say this again. . . . . .I am very sorry for the bad attitudes in the story, but that is the way my dream went. . . Yeah this is part of my dream, I really wanted to expand it. **

Raely and Sam were driving up North to somewhere warmer than La Push. Raely was excited. Sam was on the phone the whole time, making reservations for the room and everything. The music was up loud because Raely was singing along to Everyday by Rascal Flatts. Sam turned down the music when he finally got reservations, Raely was really disappointed.

"I got reservations for the hotel not too far from where we are at right now. About an hour, so if you want to climb in the back, do it now." Sam said. Raely just nodded, but didn't move. She didn't want to be away from the father of their unborn child for an hour or even more than five seconds. Raely sat still, but grabbed the blanket just in case she fell asleep. Sam smiled and kept driving.

"Are we there yet?" Raely asked the final time. Sam growled at her and Raely stopped talking.

"We'll be there when we get there. Now if you are going to sleep then sleep. I'll carry you into the hotel if I have to." Sam said, driving even more. Raely yawned and the nodded, curling up in the seat. Sam glanced as the now sleeping Raely and smirked. Sam soon came up to the hotel and let Raely sleep a little longer before going in to get the room key. He went in, a strong, young man. All the girls flirted with him when he was in there. He thought; _if Raely ever saw this she would be pissed. _Sam smiled and got the key quickly. All the girls watched him walk out to the jeep and open the passenger's door. They watched Sam pick Raely up out of the car. They glared at Raely, wishing they were his. Sam opened the door and placed Raely on the bed. He went back out and shut the door to the room, making sure no one saw his girl.

Raely woke up an hour later and looked around. She was in the hotel, lying on Sam. Sam was sleeping and Raely was smiling. She looked down at her stomach. Raely knew that if her dad found out, she would be in deep shit with him. Raely put a hand to her stomach and Sam felt her move.

"Why are you awake so early?" He asked, yawning. Raely shrugged and lied back against his chest.

"If you are so tired, get some sleep." Raely said softly. Sam kissed her nose and smiled. He placed his head back against the pillows and fell asleep.

**I will say one thing. The next chapter will be longer. I am writing this at 11:00 at night, so bear with me if a few things are wrong here and there. . . . . . . I need reviews. If you are reading this please review. . . . . . . . . . . **


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1 of The Revealing!

**The last chapter was so freaking short . . . . . . . . .sorry. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .This chapter shall be longer. . . and add in Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. . . . . . It may only be them this time. My dream was so weird. So I will be just doing what my dream said. **

Rosalie, Alice and Bella were shopping in Seattle at night. They passed the hotel that Raely and Sam were staying in. Rosalie and Alice looked at the jeep parked in the parking spot. Bella looked at them oddly.

"What is it?" She asked them. Rosalie and Alice just looked at the jeep then at Bella.

"There are two dogs here in Seattle." Alice said. Rosalie looked back at the jeep to see Raely and Sam climb in the jeep. Bella looked over at Rosalie.

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"Well, it's Jacob's twin sister and the alpha male of the pack. I can just tell by the scent he gives off." Rosalie answered. Bella looked at the jeep backing up. She noticed the girl driving as Raely.

"Who's the guy in the passenger's seat?" Bella asked. Sam looked over at them.

"What are they doing here?" He asked Raely. Raely looked at Rosalie, Alice and Bella.

"They are just leeches. They aren't anywhere near us, so don't do anything." Raely replied. Sam looked at Raely. They were going to go get something to eat. Raely was well rested, she hasn't transformed yet. After Sam asked her not to, she never did. Sam nodded and looked out the front window.

"Where are we going for lunch again?" She asked Sam. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other.

"Well. . . They are gone." Bella said. They all climbed in Edward's Volvo. Edward was in the driver's seat. Rosalie and Alice were in the backseat while Bella sat in the front seat. Edward drove back to Forks. Raely pulled away from the hotel and towards a McDonalds. Sam smiled.

"It's like you read my mind Rae." Sam commented. Raely smiled at her nickname. Sam watched her pull into a parking space. She climbed out and waited for him.

Rosalie and Alice climbed out of the car when Edward pulled up to the Cullen house. Edward looked at Bella.

"I'll just drive you home." He said. Edward pulled away from the house and drove Bella back to her house. Bella climbed out, but Edward beat her to the door.

"Bella, what did you see earlier in Seattle?" Edward asked. Bella looked at Edward.

"I saw two werewolves, but they didn't do anything." Bella answered. Edward nodded and then Charlie opened the front door.

"Oh, hello Edward, Bella," Charlie said. Jacob was sitting inside the house with Billy. Bella looked inside, surprised to see Jacob without his sister. Edward growled slightly.

"I'll see you later Bella," He said. Bella went in the house. Billy looked up.

"Hey Bella. Have you seen Raely around lately?" Billy asked. Bella shook her head.

"The last time I saw her. I was talking to Jacob at your house." Bella replied. Billy nodded. Jacob looked at the ground. Bella walked over to the couch.

"I know where she is dad." Jacob said finally.

**This is just the beginning of a chase . . . maybe . . . Anyway. . . I thought that Jacob could give up their location and warn Sam before Billy gets there . . . **


	5. Chapter 5: The first part of the Chase

**This is chapter 5, the beginning of the good part in the story. . . The chase . . . until the baby is actually born. . . . **

"Where is she Jacob?" Billy asked his son. Jacob looked at Billy.

"Don't get mad at anyone or anything, but she ran off with Sam. She's pregnant." Jacob made Sam sound like the bad guy with his tone of voice, but he didn't really mean too. He knew that they had imprinted on each other.

"PREGNANT?!" Billy sort of yelled. Jacob and Bella stepped back.

"I'm going to get that boy. . ." Billy said under his breath. He wheeled himself outside. Jacob looked at Bella.

"If they come here, convince your leech friend to let them stay with him. If dad gets a hold of either Raely or Sam, it's going to be war." He warned. Bella nodded and watched him go. Charlie looked at Bella.

"I knew that boy was going to be trouble."He mumbled, going up to his room. Bella looked over at the phone and then went up to her room. Edward was already there.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?" Bella asked softly. Edward looked up and nodded.

"Of course, but for what?" Edward asked. Bella sat on the bed in her room.

"If Sam and Raely come back, they need a place to stay. Well... I was wondering if they could stay with the Cullen's for a while, just until the baby is born." Bella said softly. Edward stood up and put a hand on her cheek.

"I wouldn't let them, but if you really want me to. I could find a place for them to stay, where we couldn't smell them and where they wouldn't be in the way of hunting." Edward sighed and looked up at the door. He heard Charlie coming towards the room.

"I'll be back later." He kissed her cheek and jumped out the window. Charlie knocked on the door and Bella answered it.

"Yeah, dad?" She asked. Charlie sighed.

"I hope you aren't like Raely and you don't run off with a man like that ever." He said. Bella looked down at the ground and then back up.

"I won't, never ever." Bella said. Charlie smiled and walked back to his room. Bella went back over to her bed after closing the door to the room. Edward came back in through the window, like always. He sat next to Bella.

"Carlisle thinks it's a good idea, so he can keep an eye on her." Edward said, stiffly. Bella nodded and placed her head on his chest. It was rock-hard, just like always. Edward smiled and put his arms around her. Bella smiled.

Raely and Sam placed themselves in the bed at the hotel; all of the sudden Sam's phone rang. He got up and looked at the caller ID. It was Jacob.

"Hello?" Sam asked. Jacob said what he needed to say really fast. Sam didn't catch any of it.

"Slow down Jacob, what was that?" Sam asked.

"My dad is coming to find you guys, he got where you were out of me. Go back to Forks and to Bella's house." He said slower. Raely was still sleeping. Sam looked down at Raely and smiled.

"I'll get us out of here as quick as possible." Sam said. He hung up after Jacob said alright. He picked her up and picked up the two bags in the room. He put Raely and the bags in the car. He went in and gave the key to the front desk. He quickly went back out to the jeep and turned the car on. He jumped in and headed to Forks. Sam saw Billy drive by them and instantly picked up speed. They rode into Forks and up to Bella's house. Sam climbed out of the car and picked Raely up. He knocked on the door and Jacob answered.

"I told Charlie the truth."Jacob said. Charlie looked at Sam and then stood up.

"Lay her on the couch." He said. Sam placed Raely on the couch and Charlie looked at the sleeping Raely. He then looked up at Jacob and Bella.

"Why did you lie to your father?" Charlie asked Jacob.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like Sam was the bad guy; it just came out that way." Jacob said. A knock was heard at the door. Charlie looked out the window.

"Get out of here. It's Billy." Sam picked Raely up and ran out the backdoor, with Jacob following them. Sam went into the woods to see Edward standing there.

"Come on dogs, Carlisle would like to see you." Edward growled. Sam, Jacob and Raely, who was in Sam's arms sleeping, followed Edward to the Cullen's house. Edward let them all in and Carlisle let Sam and Raely into his office.

"There is a problem with you two staying here. We can't stand the smell of you and you can't stand the smell of us. We could keep you here until the baby is born, but that is it. After that you are on your own." Carlisle said. Sam nodded and put an arm around Raely.

"Where can we sleep?" Sam asked. He knew Raely didn't want to sleep in his arms all night. Carlisle looked at Raely and then had Sam pick her up.

"Follow me."Carlisle took them to Edward's room. Sam placed Raely on the bed and looked up at Carlisle.

"Whose room is this?" He asked. Carlisle looked at the door as Edward came in. Sam growled and Edward glared at him.

"Since we do not sleep you will be staying in this room." Carlisle said. He pushed Edward out of the room to leave Sam alone with Raely. . .

**This is the first part . . . will Billy ever find Raely and Sam before the baby is born? Is the baby a boy, a girl, or twins? If you want to answer the questions, please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Found

**This is chapter 6. . . NO FLAMES!! Please only comments that will help me!!**

Sam placed himself next to his sleeping beauty. He smiled as he held her close to him. Raely woke up later and smelled the leeches. She snarled and woke Sam.

"Calm down. We're hiding from Billy here, so get used to it." Sam said, trying to calm her down. Raely calmed down and Carlisle came in.

"Hello Miss Raely." He said politely. Raely smiled and looked up at Carlisle.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Raely sat up and Sam sat up with her. She stood up and almost fell. Sam wasn't fast enough, but Carlisle caught her.

"You should be more careful with a baby on the way." He warned. Raely blushed a dark red. Sam climbed out of the bed and slipped a shirt on. Carlisle stood Raely on her feet and looked at Sam.

"Bella's here to see if you made it here alright." Edward said from the door.

"She's pretty worried about Jacob's twin sister." He growled. Raely glared at him.

"At least someone is concerned." She retorted. Edward glared back at her.

"You know, I could kill you in an instant, right?" Edward whispered. Raely laughed.

"Really now? I doubt Carlisle or Bella would let you do that." Raely whispered. Sam pushed her out of the room pass Edward. Raely growled and went down the stairs. Bella was sitting on the white couch in the room. Raely sat next to her.

"So good to see you all alive." Bella said hugging her. Raely pushed Bella away. She smelled like a vampire, but the whole house smelled like vampires. Raely scrunched her nose and Bella stood up.

"I'll see you later Raely." Bella said. Raely nodded and went to stand. She was having trouble standing and Sam had to catch her. Raely blushed and looked up at Edward. He was laughing at her. Raely glared at him and then looked to Carlisle for help. He shrugged and Sam held her close. He picked her up and brought her into the kitchen. Sam set her in a chair and Esme brought out a ton of food for them. Sam ate most of it; Raely barely ate any of it. She had no appetite and didn't want to eat a lot of the food. Sam looked at her worried. He stopped eating and stood up. He walked around the table and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, not wanting anyone else to her him.

"I'm just not hungry right now. . ." Raely said softly. Sam nodded and finished the food on the table. Raely watched him and smiled.

EIGHT MONTHS LATER...

Raely woke up with cramps. She got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. She took a long bath, trying to get rid of the cramps. It didn't work, and then came contractions after she was already back in bed. Raely pulled on Sam's sleeve, but he didn't wake up.

"S-S-S-SA-A-A-A-AM!!" She yelled out as best as she could. Sam woke up and looked down at her.

"Raely, I'm sorry." He said. He kept apologizing and Raely pinched him.

"Get me to Carlisle." She said, trying not to make it hurt more. Sam picked her up and took her down to his office. It seemed as if the whole house heard her scream out his name. Sam ran to the office. Carlisle had nothing there with him, so they climbed in the car and went to the hospital in Forks.

TWELVE HOURS LATER…

Raely was still in labor. Sam was freaking out because she was there so long. Carlisle finally had to make him go outside the room because he was getting Raely mad. Sam sat outside the room only to hear more girlish screams and then a baby's cry, more girlish screams and another baby's cry. Sam stood up when Carlisle came out of the room, holding two bundles. He handed them to Sam as Jacob came in.

"Bella told me and Billy that you two were here." Jacob said. Billy wheeled in and Sam backed up with the bundles. Billy glared at Sam and then looked around for Raely.

"Where is she?" Billy asked Sam. Sam looked at Carlisle and Carlisle lead them all to a room in the back of the hospital. Raely was sleeping. She didn't get much sleep the night before, so she had a reason to sleep. Jacob looked at the two bundles' in Sam's arms. Billy looked up at Sam and smiled.

"You know, I'm not really mad at you anymore. Jacob told me the truth and where you two really were, but I think I'll get over it. Just come back to La Push when Raely can get out of here. Jacob, let's go home. We'll come back tomorrow." Billy said. They went back to La Push and told everyone the news about the babies. They had one boy and one girl. Sam wanted to name the boy Jayden Uley, but he had to wake Raely up to see if it was okay with her.

HOURS LATER…

Raely woke up and looked around for Sam. He was sitting in the chair holding the twins. Raely smiled.

"Hey there tiger." She said softly. Sam smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Raely, what do you think of Jayden Uley?" Sam asked.

"I like it and Hazel Uley too." Raely said softly. Sam smiled and put the baby girl in her arms. Bella came in and walked over to the bed.

"Hey guys. Awww . . . how cute." Bella adored little kids, especially babies. Raely smiled and looked down at the baby in her arms. It looked just like her. Black hair, blue eyes and was the same skin tone as Raely too. Sam smiled and looked at the baby boy. He looked more like Raely than him. Sam looked at Bella.

"Where's your _boyfriend_?" Sam asked. Edward stood at the door. Bella pointed to the door.

"He only let me come because I cared about Raely." Bella said softly. Charlie came in. It seemed like everyone was visiting Raely and the newborns. Sam smiled even more. Charlie walked over to the bed and smiled.

"They look just like you two." Charlie commented.

**Alright. I need ideas. If you have any send them to me. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7: The first night at home

**This is the 7th chappie!! YAY!! I got one review on ideas! Thank you to: **

**Siren to the Werewolves**

THREE DAYS LATER. . . . . .

Raely, Sam, Jayden and Hazel were allowed to go home. Raely was sleeping with Jayden and Hazel while Sam was out with the other boys and Leah. Raely woke up and looked around.

"Sam?" She asked softly. Jayden and Hazel were still sleeping. Raely sighed when she didn't get an answer. She layed her head back down and closed her eyes.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sam came back in and walked into his room. He layed down, but didn't expect to lay on anyone. He layed on Raely. She punched his arm and he sat up.

"Watch where you lay now." She whispered. Jayden and Hazel were laying next to her. She rolled onto her side and let him lay down. Sam soon fell asleep, Raely snuggled close to Sam and fell asleep as well.

HOURS LATER. . . . . . . . . .

Jayden and Hazel woke Raely and Sam with their crying. Raely picked up Hazel and Sam just rolled over. Raely growled and stood up with Hazel in her arms. She fed Hazel with a baby bottle and burped her. She layed Hazel next to Sam and then picked up Jayden. He just wanted to be held and Raely smiled at Jayden. She slipped into bed with Jayden on her belly. Hazel had a strong grip on Sam's arm. Sam tried to shake \i Raely\i0 off his arm, thinking it was her. The grip didn't loosen and Sam woke up. He looked down at the hand on his arm and then over at Raely. Her hands were on her belly, holding Jayden. He then looked down at the person holding his arm, Hazel. Sam smiled and picked her up softly. He looked over at Raely and she was suddenly awake. Raely just smiled and closed her eyes, falling back asleep. Sam smiled and held Hazel as he slept the rest of the night.

THE MORNING. . . . . . . . . . .

Hazel woke Sam and Raely with a scream and then she reached for Raely. Raely picked Hazel up and handed Jayden to Sam. Sam took Jayden and stood up next to Raely.

"Having twins is hard. . ." Sam said. Raely laughed as she fed Hazel.

"Yes, very hard." Raely responded. Sam kissed her neck and then smiled. Hazel finished the bottle and Sam wanted to burp her. Raely took Jayden and handed Hazel to Sam. She put a cloth over his shoulder.

"Now, just put her head over your shoulder and gently pat her back." Sam nodded and did as told. Hazel let out a small burp and Raely stopped Sam's hand from patting Hazel's back again.

"That's good." Raely said softly. Sam smiled and then held Hazel in his arms. There was a knock on the door that startled Raely and Jayden. Jayden started crying and Sam went to the door. It was Jacob and Billy. Raely finally got Jayden to calm down and she came to the door.

"Hello." Raely smiled. Billy and Jacob walked, well, Billy rolled into the house. Jacob took a seat on the couch.

"Raely, Sam, we want you two to take a break from the night shifts. You two look like. . .nevermind." Jacob said for Billy. Billy nodded and Raely sat next to Jacob.

"Aren't you mad dad?" Raely asked softly.

"How can I ever be mad? I'm a GRANDFATHER!! Hahahahahaha!"

**A/N: This is the chappie! I need more IDEAS!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!**

--

No I can't hang out with you on August 2nd!! Breaking Dawn comes out!!


End file.
